


The Moms' Night

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [23]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends bonding, Friendship, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, girls friendship, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: After a long time without meeting, Chrissie, Dominique and Veronica celebrate their friendship together, dealing with an arduous task that they already know very well. (set in the universe of "Through Chrissie's eyes")





	The Moms' Night

I drove back home after saying goodbye to Brian and the boys. In the rearview mirror, I could see my children and how they were handling their father's trip. Louisa was still a little baby just a few months old, so for now she didn't quite understand what was going on. Jimmy, who was always very emotional like me, clearly showed his sadness, but I knew he was handling it as best he could to fulfill his promise to his father to take care of me and Louisa.

It broke my heart to see my little boy like that, but asking him not to be like that wouldn't make him feel better. I wondered what to do to let him know that I understood him.

I turned and gave a sympathetic smile, Jimmy struggled and managed to smile back, soon after fading the smile, becoming thoughtful again.

When we got home, he just lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I sat close to him, with Louisa in my lap. Jimmy sat up, leaning his head against my unoccupied arm. I let the television distract us at that moment.

At one point, Louisa started to cry suddenly and I checked all the reasons I thought warranted her crying, but it wasn't what I thought. Only one answer left, she missed her father. for sure. While trying to calm down my little girl, I was sure that the next few days wouldn't be easy for either of us.

As Louisa calmed down, the screams fading to muffled sobs, the phone rang, alerting us. I got up to answer, having no idea who it could be.

"Hello?" I answered uncertainly.

"Chrissie, it's me," I recognized Veronica's voice. "I was here thinking of calling you to dinner, what do you think?"

"Like a Queen Girls night?" I deduced "I was joking but, since you suggested, I don't think it's a bad idea, it will do well for the children to get out of home for a little while."

"Yeah, and it will be good for me to receive you" agreed the Mrs. Deacon "the boys and Laura were kind of sad too, well, so are you coming?"

"Yes, I will, I'll be right there," I assured her.

"Yes, that's amazing" Veronica said "I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay, see you then," I said, and hung up.

Soon I went to warn my boy that we were going to Aunt Ronbie's house, which cheered him up, since he loved to play with the Deacon brothers. So my children and I went to John and Veronica's house.

"Hi" she soon came to greet us "hi Jimmy, how are you?"

"I'm fine," nodded my boy, a little shyly.

"Come on in, Dominique should be here soon." Ronnie hurried us inside, then Jimmy met the boys, who took him to play in the living room while we went to the kitchen.

In a very similar way, Veronica and I left our little girls next to each other, which made us laugh.

"So what are we going to do? I came prepared to help you!" I offered.

"Helpful as always "Veronica pondered "thanks for that my friend, but don't worry so much about dinner, I'm more worried about you."

"About me?" I wondered "but I'm fine, really ..."

"Oh, this one doesn't convince me, Mrs. May,” she said, “if you want to tell me, I'm listening."

Before I could say anything, or get rid of the shame, the doorbell saved me.

"Must be Dom," I guessed, and got up quickly to answer her.

"Chrissie!" she said my name, as she always did when she saw me.

"Hi, we were just waiting for you," I said with a smile. "Hi Felix, hi Rory."

"Hi, Aunt Chrissie," said the children.

"The boys are playing in the living room," I said, and the little Taylors went to meet their friends.

Dominique came with me to the kitchen and Veronica was still staring at me, not badly, she was worried.

"Well, here we are," said Mrs. Taylor "after how long anyway?"

"I think the last time we met like this was before Robert was born," Veronica mused. "Oh my ..."

"But I don't think we even realized that ..." I added, "anyway, I think it's because we're always seeing each other."

"There's another reason we can get together now," Dominique raised the question. "The boys went traveling again, and this time Chrissie stayed. Is that what is bothering you? Missing Brian, what a long time you haven't felt because you're always with him?"

"Oh, guys ..." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh thank you Dom, that's exactly what I was trying to get out of her, but in a way, I already knew that was it," Veronica said with satisfaction.

"Sure, you got me." I raised my hands in surrender. "But you know exactly what I'm feeling."

"Well, that's true," Ronnie admitted.

"We always feel that when they're away," Dom added, rather thoughtfully, "it never gets easier, we just get used to it."

"But that's not all ..." I confessed, knowing I could trust my best friends.

"It's because of the discussions ..." Ronnie understood and I nodded.

"Ah Rog mentioned this" Dom knew immediately what we were talking about "the mood of the recordings has been very tense and, to be honest, he took Brian's side."

"I know, and I don't care about that, I mean, calm down, it got confusing" Veronica sighed "the problem is that I think John came over imposing his will, of course I think it's fair that he contribute more about the vision of the album and the style of the songs, but they were supposed to come to a common agreement and that's not quite what happened, at least not before the fights."

"Do you know what I told Brian about this?" I replied "it was his turn to give in a little, that he had 10 years to make songs in the style he loves and it was time to give John a chance to do things a little his way."

"Yes, I think I agree with you," said Mrs. Deacon "John is also very stubborn, I told him to accept a suggestion here and there from Brian, but he said he didn't want any more infinite guitar solo in his songs."

"Oh my God ..." I had to laugh at the comment of the solos "I just know that Bri felt so guilty, but so guilty, because inadvertently this discussion affected me."

"Oh it affected me too" Veronica agreed with me "every time John got angry, I knew it was because of Brian, I told Johnny not to imply so much and remember that they were friends."

"I said something like that too," I sighed. "At least they came to an agreement. And they have always been so friendly ever since they met ..."

"Yeah, I remember when John told me he was going to audition for the band, and he liked Brian right away ...." Veronica recalled and Chrissie smiled, remembering too "Glad they could understand each other, and just in time for the trip,” sighed Ronnie, relieved,“have you ever wondered if they lose their temper without us around?"

"In that case, we always have Jim to remedy," Dominique remembered this time, and I smiled again. "I think this was their worst fight to date, wasn't it? This and the one at Rockfield Farm that Rog locked himself in the cupboard."

"Oh sure," I managed to laugh, "but fights, whether you like it or not, have always been part of Queen from the start, because the boys aren't the same."

"I also remember John telling me when he joined the band" Mrs. Deacon told "it was more Freddie and Brian who disagreed."

"I didn't follow that phase, but I thought it was so" Dominique commented "but every band goes through this, is common."

"One more thing to get used to," I said, and they knew exactly what I was talking about, all the things that were part of being a rock star's wife.

After realizing this, I finally started helping Veronica with dinner, Dominique offered to look at the children.

"You need to see what our kids have done," she announced, leaving me and Ronnie worried.

Although the soup we were making was still cooking, I turned down the heat to see what Mrs. Taylor be so surprised.

The Deacons' living room had been occupied by a large tent made of sheets, chairs, and brooms and beneath it, were Robert, Rory, Michael, Felix, and Jimmy sitting, among them were Star Wars action figures from the Deacon boys.

We stayed there for a while, it seemed that Rob and Jimmy were taking turns telling a story while the others listened.

"And then Luke said ... Mom?" Robert interrupted, noticing our presence and all the children turned to us "sorry for the mess ..."

"No, it's fine," Veronica approached the makeshift building, checking its interior and structure, proud of her son's ingenuity "did you do it all by yourself?"

"Not alone mom, everyone helped." Rob made a point of crediting his brother and friends.

"But it was all his idea, Mom," Mike said, halfway between accusation and pride.

"No problem, really, I thought the tent was really cool," Veronica made it clear to the kids, "but I hope everyone will help out to organize the room before leaving."

"Do we really have to help, Mom?" Rory asked, somewhat lazily.

"Yes, ma'am," Dominique nodded vigorously, "didn't you hear Aunt Ronnie, young lady?"

"Oh ok" Miss. Taylor eventually accepted.

"But before that Rory, I have good news" I joked with her "dinner is almost done!"

And in saying that, the kids ran into the kitchen, which made us laugh.

"That's because you said almost, Chrissie," Dominique commented. "Imagine if you said it was ready?"

"They'd probably fly," Veronica joked, too.

While we waited for the soup to finish cooking, the kids helped us set the table. Veronica and I arranged Louisa and Laura in their seats, so I made sure to serve the soup I had made for everyone.

It was clear that Veronica and I ate last, since we fed our little girls first. Little Deacon wasn't a fan of vegetables, just like her brother Mike, but it was amazing how everyone else, including my Jimmy, had enjoyed it and even repeated it. Jimmy was playing with Louisa while I was having dinner, just as Robert took care of his little sister.

"They are adorable, aren't they?" I commented to Veronica about our older children.

"Oh yes, little men," she laughed, "but Bobby always helps me a lot."

"Felix too." Dominique understood what we were talking about.

It seemed that, as hard as it was for a child to understand their fathers' profession of being away from family for so long, our children also understood their homesickness and that it was necessary for all of us to make this sacrifice. However, because each of our families, Mays, Taylors, and Deacons, knew exactly what they were going through, our friendship was one of the main things that helped us deal with it.

The kids played a little longer, and as we were getting ready to leave, we heard the phone ring. Veronica asked us to wait a while, and after a while she had answered, she called us back.

"It's John, they just stayed at the hotel," she said excitedly. "I told you you're here, Roger is on the line, Brian is waiting after him."

Dominique nodded, understanding, taking the phone from Veronica's hands.

"Hi, my love," she said, not holding back her emotion. "Yeah, was it a coincidence, kids? Yeah, I'm here, good, Rog, I'm calmer, tomorrow isn't it? Okay, I'll be waiting, okay, just wait a minute" at that, she took the phone from her ear just a little "Rory, Felix, it's daddy, he wants to talk to you."

"You can go first, Rory." Felix was a gentleman with his sister.

"Dad?" The little girl said a little uncertain "Hi, I'm fine, I miss you, are you coming soon? I know, I understand, I love you too, bye."

She then passed the phone to her brother.

"Hello Dad how are you?" said Felix, "did you have a good trip? Yeah, yeah, sure, you can, I love you too, okay.” He paused and looked at me. “Aunt Chrissie, my dad asked to tell you that Uncle Brian is on the line now.

"Oh yes" I smiled, glad that my turn came, then answering the phone -"Bri, it's me, how are you, my love?"

"Hi, I'm fine, really" I heard him sigh from exhaustion "aside from the fatigue of the trip, I'm fine, you know Chrissie, John and I talked a lot, I think now, really, we're fine with each other."

"Oh, good Bri, just keep it up, okay? Don't forget that, okay?" I almost begged him, but now I was confident my husband wouldn't cause any more fighting.

"Never mind, I'll behave well and no one will complain about me to you, I promise,” he said with a smile, “Freddie sent a kiss to you all."

"Send another one to him too" I wanted to return the gesture of affection "okay, call me back when you can, I love you so much, Bri."

"I love you so much, too," he answered me, and I sensed the longing in his voice. "Can I talk to Jimmy just a little?"

"Sure, sure," I answered and promptly handed the phone to my son, who soon understood that he could talk to Brian now.

"Dad?" Said my little boy, a little uncertain at first, but then gave a huge smile "yes, yes, I miss you very much, yeah, I know, Mom said that too, but I'm taking care of them, yeah, Lou's well, we cried a little, but Mom sings to us and it's ok, okay, I love you too, bye."

The call was over and Jimmy was unsure what to do.

"Can I give it to you, aunt Ronnie?" he asked Veronica.

"Yes, honey," she smiled at my son, picking up his phone. "Yeah, it's me, fine, Brian, so bye, be fine, bye."

And that was how she ended the call. Despite the feeling of longing, that moment and all night reassured us and helped us cope with the lack of boys. Besides their union, I knew I could always count on the union between me, Veronica and Dominique.


End file.
